$\left(-5x - 3\right)\left(4x - 8\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= -5x \cdot \left(4x - 8\right) - 3 \cdot \left(4x - 8\right)$ $= \left( -5x \cdot 4x \right) + \left( -5x \cdot -8 \right) + \left( -3 \cdot 4x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -8 \right)$ $= -20x^2 + \left( -5x \cdot -8 \right) + \left( -3 \cdot 4x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -8 \right)$ $= -20x^2 + \left( 40x - 12x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -8 \right)$ $= -20x^2 + 28x + \left( -3 \cdot -8 \right)$ $= -20x^2 + 28x + 24$